


What the Virgin Taught the Rockstar

by renee_sheen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_sheen/pseuds/renee_sheen
Summary: When Lyric finds herself in 1973 and stumbles across a Rock Concert and she falls into bed with David Bowie.





	What the Virgin Taught the Rockstar

I was driving down Sunset Avenue to get a bite to eat at the local Sonic burger joint. I could see the bright colors of the sign sitting on top of the bit of fog that blanketed the road. As I made my way towards the sign I got turned around in the fog soon I was driving down Farington Road and I knew that if I kept driving down Farington Road I would soon drive past the old theater, which was in disrepair, since the last band that played here after which music bands left this town behind for the bigger venues in LA or Hollywood.  
I drove straight into fog without hesitation and as soon as I drove by the old theatre but instead of the usual sight of ancient boarded up doors and windows was what looked like clear glass panes. The usually empty parking lot was full of what looked like old-fashioned cars and pickups.  
Was something happening at the theatre tonight? I thought to myself as I looked up at the dimly-lit marque which read: Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars.  
I was taken aback by the name and the bright purple light that shone from inside the building. I parked across the street and walked to the theatre. The door gleamed in the night as I heard the muffled screams of a guitar coming from beyond the door. I gathered my courage and entered.  
"Hello?" I shouted, "Is anybody here?" I listened to my questions being echoed back to me. At that moment, I heard the sound of a guitar lick and I knew someone was here, You know, you'll be sued. David Bowie-is-well-he's dead." I struggled to say as I followed the faint sound of the guitar.  
I walked down the hall until the wall opened on the right I turned and continued to follow the turns. I came to a left turn I, of course, took the turn where a man ran into me and didn't even apologize as he shuffled walls opened up to reveal a packed concert hall, the kind the concert hall the theatre may have been in its heyday as I stared around myself in disbelief. I knew this I saw this happening online.  
As I spun in the crowd of seventies teenagers and young adults, who would be in their fifties and sixties by my time, I saw an old video-camera and that is when everything clicked, "It was me?"  
I remembered not too long ago playing around on Youtube, which has been my favorite website to watch videos and I came across a young David Bowie from seventy-three who at that time was calling himself Ziggy Stardust and calling his band The Spiders from Mars and when I heard his voice I knew I would be a fan forever.  
There was an eerie but beautiful purple glow over the stage; the band and the audience. The man on-stage singing wore a too short kimono that barely covered anything thigh-high boots and a red mullet. As the camera panned the crowd a certain girl caught my eye because she was me. I even saw the birthmark I knew all too well, it was a purplish splotchy smudge about the size of my thumb inking the right corner of her forehead and as far as I knew it was unique only to me.  
"Momma!" I screamed.  
My mother rushed in, "What? What...What's the matter?"  
I just pointed at the monitor screen with a puzzled look on my face, "Is that me?"  
"Lyric…" My mother sighed as she inched her brow, "Don't scream like that unless I'm murdering you." She got behind my chair and she stared at the frozen piece of video.  
"Looks like you've found your Doppleganger."  
"My what?"  
"They say, We all have a twin in the world."  
"What does a Doppleganger want?" I asked.  
My mother shrugged, "What do all monsters want?"  
"Death. Destruction. Pain." I listed.  
Momma reached for my mouse and scrolled just under the video.  
"1973?" Momma sighed an exasperated sigh, "I can't be your double."  
"Why not?"  
"You weren't born until the eighties."  
"But she has my birthmark."  
"A lot of people have birthmarks." My mother reasoned.  
"True," I faked seeing her point, "but the same birthmark? In the same position?"  
"It's just a coincidence."  
"Maybe." I said as I tried to believe my mother because what mother wouldn't recognize her own child.  
"Maybe I'm her double." I mused as my mother walked away.  
And now I was here at the actual David Bowie concert months later.  
"This is insane." I thought as my eyes caught his. He smiled.  
He smiled at me and I could have died.  
"Did I die?" I questioned myself, "If I died then this really must be Heaven. Or I was having some kind of fever dream."  
The congested crowd still had room to move and split like the Red Sea. As I came closer to the stage. I saw him coming closer to the end of the stage. It took everything in me Not to jump onto the stage. I saw him crouch exactly as he had in the video and I walked up to the stage he reached out and caressed my jaw. I felt the tears start to well under my eyes, "I love you."  
Soon after I shared the beautiful moment with my Rock Idol this Roadie or Security or whatever he was stuck a bright yellow sticker on me. I thought the guy was just trying to grope me which he did with a V.I.P. sticker.  
"When in Rome," I thought, "Oh, Bowie please, I'm yours-I want to be yours. Please say I can be counted as a Lover?"  
After the concert was over I hadn't realized it. The same man who groped me ealier siezed my arm and dragged me backstage and and heaved me into a room.  
"What the HELL?" I turned around and pounded on the door.  
Facing the room again, I noticed this room had no windows the only way in or out of the small custodian room I went to the wall and slide down the wall. With my head in my hand I started to cry.  
I was trapped.  
That is where he found me. My face in my knees and my face dripping in tears. "Please let me out?" I cried when I heard the knob turn and the door open. I didn't even look at who I was asking.  
"If that's what you want, of course" He reached down placing his palms under my elbows as soon as the soles of my shoes made contact with floor I started to run when he called me back to give him his sticker back.  
"Your sti-" That was the first time I looked up, "It's YOU!"  
Without thinking I threw my arms around him.  
"Do you still want to leave?"  
All I could do is shake my head.  
He chuckled brushing my hair out of my eyes and wiping my cheeks free of tears.  
He was just as wonderful up close.  
"Come with me." His voice beckoned.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere better."  
I took a deep breath and nodded he led me to a bus parked outside.  
He let me climb the steps first.  
"It's like an RV." I laughed as I glanced back at him, there was a place to eat, a place to prepare food  
A porcelain hand pointed ahead to the sleeping area.  
"Uh…"  
"I've nev-ne-"  
"Are you a virgin?"  
"Yeah." I shrugged  
"Where have you been all my life?"  
I shook my head and sighed, "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you."  
He quirked his brow in a confused expression.  
"Where's everyone else?"  
"On the town."  
"Oh? Why aren't you?"  
"Would you rather me out there or here with you?"  
After a moment of silence I realized, "Oh...um...here, of course, yes."  
"You are so beautiful."  
"I am?"  
He laid me on his bed and moves to kiss me.  
I flinched slightly.  
I felt his hand smoothe my cheek first by the back of his fingers first and placed his palm on my jaw. His sweet breath mixed with mine first. I watched as his mouth near me. I closed my eyes and felt his lips dance with mine. His tongue invaded my mouth massaging mine and sucking.  
His hand slid up my skirt he moved my panties to the side and slipped his fingers inside me. As he gently pressed his thumb against my clit and my heart melted. My body clamped onto him as he gently encircled my clit.

I moaned as I felt my body jerk. He let out a low chuckle.  
"Oh God." I thought, "this was everything I hoped for and more." I let out a small gasp as he reached his fingertips up further into me.

Pulling his fingers back and then re-entering elected little, broken whimpers from me. It didn't take long for me to climax, due to my virgin status, but he didn't mind. He just laughed at me.  
"What?"  
He smiled at me and shook his head.  
"Is this Heaven?"  
"If you want it to be."  
"It'll kill me when-"  
He placed his finger on my lips,"SHhhh..."  
"You're already composing our goodbye?" He sighed letting the breeze of his breath swirl on my face and ripple though my hair, "You're thinking too much."  
"I am?" I asked as I laid my hand on his hand which was resting against the side of my face.  
"Luckily, I know how to stop that from happening."  
"You seem confident." I laughed.  
"Well yeah," He hoisted his brows, "Let me show you." He unbuttoned my shirt revealing my white lacey bra beneath he looked down at my feminine form.  
I felt his pale fingers hook my panties and skirt. His hands removing them and throwing them to the floor. He moved against me to claim me again but not with his fingers this time. He rested the tip against my entrance and kissed me before he eased himself inside with a moan from me. He was right my mind couldn't think anymore I just reacted and hung onto him. He started kissing down my neck. I saw him dip his head down and lick the space between breast mounds.  
I moaned as he licked my breast bone as he worked my bra clasp. It didn't take long for it to open. It fell down off my body he smiled as it did. "I've been waiting for you my whole life." "I bet you say that to all the girls." I said and snickered. He closed his eyes as he smiled as if to say, Well yeah. I didn't care. One iota about his past...future...whatever. As I thought I might. His days of Future -Past didn't matter and it certainly didn't matter when he was inside me. "No ones going to believe me," I sighed, "You know that, right?" "SHhhhhhhhh." He soothed me and kissed me. Using the the backs of his fingers to soothe my cheek as he kissed me. His sweet tongue in my mouth I stole this and I knew I had to give it back. I just hoped that Time, itself, would crawl to a stand-still just for one night. I laid in his arms and felt his fingers absentmindedly finger combing my hair out of my eyes. "How will I survive without him?" He must have heard me because he asked me, "What was wrong?" I shook my head. "Jump up..." He whispered. I rolled off him and he disappeared but I heard him moving around out of sight, "What are you doing?" I wiped my eyes free of tears. He came back with a glass of water and handed it to me and sat next to me. I shook my head and took a sip of the water and nearly spat it out, "What is that?" "Vodka" He said it so nonchalantly with a shrug. "This night is just full of surprises." "What? You've never had vodka before? I made a face. "Who did I pick up?" He smiled. "Do you regret picking me?" "Nothing, can make me regret that." He told me and kissed my forehead, "Now why were you crying?" "Nevermind." "Tell me." He urged, "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" "NO, No, No. You are PERFECT. Exactly the man I wanted to give my virginity to." "Well? Are you part of a Cult that believes in NO SEX before marriage? Cause if so what were you doing at a Rock Concert?" "No, nothing like that." I smiled back at him. "Come on, I want to make you happy not..." He glided his knuckle along my tear-soaked face, "Not this..." He started to lick new tears falling from my eyes. I laughed. We took turns that night filling each others hearts. Taking less breaks and breathers than absolutely medically necessary. More than our bodies were merged that night and even if he forgets me I'll never forget him. It was during one of these breaks that I awoke to his heartbeat. I began to hum "As The World Falls Down" little did I know David was listening. "What's that?" "You'll find out one day." I said cryptically, "Come on before I lose my nerve." "Where?" "Outside." I pulled on my blouse and skirt while he pulled on a pair of his jeans and left his chest bare as walked me out the fog was already starting to dissipate, I turned to him and said, "I love you and that is something that will never change." I walked though the fog again still holding his hand but as soon as I did a North wind seemed to blow the fog away and My hand dropped. I walked across the street to my car and started it up triggering my MP3 player to play again since it was hooked up to my car stereo and began to cry as the next song to play was "As The World Falls Down."


End file.
